All Alone
by xHedwigWeasleyx
Summary: Ammy's a 15-year-old, orphan girl who has run away from the orphanage. One day her life gets in grave danger when she's extremely malnourished. Will Amelia survive and how will her life (and not only her life, but also the life of our dearest wellknown potions master) change after all that has happened? *I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, JUST READ :)* *I'M DUTCH, SORRY FOR MISTAKES!*


**Chapter 1**

The wind howled outside. Normal kids would see this and would stay inside for a day, but I wouldn't. Not that I didn't want to, but I just had no choice. I couldn't go inside, I had nowhere to go to. The rain was starting to fall down and I felt the water slowly drowning my clothes until they were nothing but wet. Damn cold unhelpfully wet. The streets I walked on were deserted. No wonder, who would want to be outside with this beautiful weather? Windows and curtains were closed and it wouldn't take a lot of time until the streetlamps would go on. I thought I would be around 10, I didn't have a clock, but after a year of experience I think I could count on my s….. The rain was falling harder now and I felt that the small backpack I had was drowned. Damn. I didn't have much, but still I didn't want it to be wet. It was the only stuff I owned, so I wanted to be careful with it. Unfortunately, the weather had another idea in mind. I walked harder now, searching for a dry place to hide for the falling rain. I heard thunder far away and I didn't want to be an easy target in the middle of nowhere. Looking around, I found a small corner near a grey old building. It didn't look occupied, so I didn't think that the inhabitants (if there were some really) would mind if I sat next to their building. I sat down and lay my small backpack near to me. It wasn't the best place to stay, but at least it was dry. I had slept on worser places, so I may not whine. I looked in my backpack and to my disappointment everything in it was wet. The only notebook I had was drowned and I felt disappointed. Writing and drawing in this book had been the only way to take my mind of the street and into another world. Just a little time I wouldn't have to think about my own life, but I could just go somewhere else were it was fine. Well, I didn't had that notebook now, but I couldn't just start crying over a stupid notebook. I had given up crying a long time ago and I wasn't planning on changing my mind. The tears wouldn't change the situation I was in, so they were for no good. The streetlamps turned on and the street was lightent in a weird old flickering light. I was in an old part of a small city. I didn't knew the name of it, but I thought it was quite a nice city. Not too big, not too small, just, fine I think. The people hadn't shouted at me or shushed me away, so I was quite found of that. It wasn't every day that people just let me go my own way in my ruffled clothes and with my messy dirty long hair curling behind me. One year, it had only been one year now but it felt like ages. Still, how much I hated this life, it had always been better than the life I had before.

I was grown up in an orphanage. My mum had died when my sister was born and my father had left her a long time ago. When my sister had born I was very happy, but when I heard the news of my mother, I was tearstrucked. She hadn't been the best mother of the earth, but she was fine. She always had been honest of our situation and had always loved me like mothers did. Unfortunately, she wasn't there anymore to show me. Because me and my sister had nowhere else to go to, we both came living in an orphanage. I had always loved my sister and I will never stop loving her. Even if my mother died because of her, it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help it that she had to born that way, it had just happened. She was the only one I had, so I could hardly not like her. She loved me and I loved her, like sisters do. Madelin Julliet Baley. My sister. She had straight long blond shiny hair that would always go perfectly with her big smile and small cute nose. Her skin wasn't very pale, but if you compared it with mine, it looked like as white as a milk bottle. I always had had a weird skin tone, darker than most average girls, but well, it was just the way I was. An effect of the playing in the fields all the time if it was my choise. Madelin was very pretty and always looked the finest. She liked playing of course, but not as rough as I did. She liked sitting in the grass and looking at the skies, because she wasn't a good learner and rather stared at something than read. I didn't like it to sit still, only when I was very occupied with something. Something like a very hard question of life, or just some cool book I had borrowed from another girl. I forgot her name, but I don't think that matters anymore. I won't be seeing her, so it didn't mind. I always had been different as my sister. I had curly brown blond hair that would never show off perfectly. I was quite small for my age and looked fragil, but that was just a mask. People found out soon enough that I was stronger than I looked and that I had a lot of willpower, so even If I was weaker, I wouldn't easily give up. I was quite stubborn, which had it's good and bad sides. I could get in a lot of trouble at school, but in the life I was living in now, it came in quite handy. I needed some strength, because I didn't think I would have survived this life if I hadn't. But well, my sisters had always been different and on one day it had shown off.

_I can't do this! Ammy I'm scared!_

_Maddy, I know it is freightening, but you will not have this opportunity ever again in your life. They are good people, they look very nice and I think you have to go with them._

_But Ammy! You can't mean that! How would I survive without you? And how would you survive without me all on your own here at this place?_

_Maddy, I'm serious. You have to do this! Don't let go of this opportunity because of me. Actually, you don't have a choice. They order you to go with them and I'm on their side. It will be the best for you, I'm sure of that. I will be fine. Really. I will be fine._

Yes, fine I was. Undoubtely, it had all been a lie. I only told her to make her feel better. I couldn't let this opportunity go away from her. This family looked quite nice, even if they had only chosen her to take in and rather let me starving away in this orphanage, but hey, they were willing to take Madelin in, so well, I supposed that was fine. They were quite rich so Maddy wouldn't ever have to starve again. She would get a proper education, good care and maybe even in the end, some love. I know I couldn't give her all these things, I was too young and didn't know what to do. This was the best thing for her. Not for me, oh no, for me it was just horrible. But she wouldn't have to know. Never.

So there she went. Madelin Julliet Baley would soon be called Madelin Julliet Ariana Harrison. And she would have a life she had deserved. Endly. After she left, I cried. More than I had ever done in my entire life. Even when my mother had died, I hadn't cried so hard. But I knew the reason, because now I was all alone. No one to go to if there was anything wrong. Just me, myself and I all alone in this damned world. Madelin had flown away to Greece. I was still in Canada, so it was quite sure I wouldn't ever be seeing her again. From that day, everything went down. It was obvious that everyone at the orphanage hated me. They only had been nice to me because of Madelin. Everyone had loved Madelin, I had known that. After a short time even the caretakers were treating me mean. They were mean and bullied me until I could no longer have it. I had ran to one of them and had pushed her, stamped her with all my might until the other one had gripped me and pulled me off of her. She had shouted, sweared and had slapped me. After that she had thrown me on the street, my luggage case behind me and closed the door. Now I knew, it had all been a plan. A stupid damn mean plan. They had bullied me until I would explode and the moment I did they thought they had a reason to throw me out and they did. Ow yes, the did. That moment was a year ago and here I was, sitting sheltered from the rain at the side of an old grey building in a deserted street. All alone.


End file.
